KNUCKLES THE ENCHIDA
by SwankyKnuckles480
Summary: Knuckles has lived his entire life with a steady suplly of chaos emeralds, but once the Dr. Eggman "Robotnik" Robotnik steals the master emerald, Knuckles needs to do all his hard work to get back all the seven emeralds. This will be an adventure beyond the wildest dreams.
1. Chapter 1: Knuckles Island

I originally published this story on wattpad, but my genius wasnt appreciated enough, so ill upload it here,.

Chapter 1: Knuckles Island

"Ugh, I sure am tired of looking after this old fucking emerald" said Knuckles. "I need to go by some chili dogs" said knuckles. Knuckles went to the chili dog stand to buy some chili dogs for him and his friends Sonya and Manic.

"Hello, knuckles, back as usual, eh, Knuckles?" said the owner of the chili dog stand; mister Kondo. "Yes, give me the usual flavors of chili dog, mr. Kondo" answered Knuckles. "Of course " answeered mr. Kondo.

But once our hero Knuckles returned to the emerald island, the master emerald was gone! "SHIT" said knuckles "Sonic will never forgive me for losing his emereald".

Then Bean the dynamite appeared, he said "Knuckles, you need to got to the terradrome zone, I love you". "i love you too, bean the dynamite, but i love the emeralds".


	2. chapter 2: TERRADROME ZONE

chapter 2: TERRADROME ZONE

"The terradrome zone was the zone with no end. The zone without a tomorrow. It made John Cena look like Gorgeous George." knuckles pondered on his way back to the terradrome zone. Nobody knew what the terradrome zone was, except knuckles. "Knuckles, I need to get that emerald... the first of the seven chaos emeralds", said knuckles. Then Jet the hawk and the rest of the babylon squad appeared. "we will be taking this emerald, knuckles, for the emerald squad" said wave the swallow. "The emerald squad?" asked knuckles. storm the albatross replied "The emerald squad is a squad of iconci sonic the hedgehog characters whos replied to our call to arms to fight for the emeralds so you dont get the emeralds, knuckles. now that you know, i have to murder you in your own cold blood". storm the albatross tried to lean in for a knuckles punch, but knuckles dodged, "HAHA not so strong yet, storm" knuckles said, as he roundhouse kicked storm the albatross off his sonic riders board. knuckes then punched him off the floor and tosssed him over the edge of the terradrome zone. "you may have beaten our leader" said wave the swallow, "but you will never beat the rest of the emerald squad". then wave and sky flew away on their boards


	3. chapter three: fight against big the cat

chapter three: fight against big the cat

big the cat appeared before knuckles. "i have not yet forgiven you, knuckles, all those years ago". "what are you talking about, i thought we were friends, have you been corrupted by the emerald squad again?!". "you thought i was big the cat? HA, i am dark big the cat, i hate you, knuckles and i will fight you right now right here." "i knew it was you, youve been a thorn in the side from the start of this caper. i need to get those emeralds, and im not going to let you get in my way, dark big" "you never trusted me, knuckles, i trusted you when i was at my weakest, but you betrayed me in favor of emeralds. i thought i was you best friend, not bean the dynamite" "bean the dynamite is different, dark big, bean the dynamite belongs to my heart" "heh, i never knew you were getting as soft, but now you will fall as i fight you and impale your battlehardened heart"

(the fight against Dark Big has been delayed to the next chapter. i apologize for the inconvenience.)


	4. Chapter 4: fight against big the cat 2

Chapter 4: fight against big the cat part 2

"Now, you die, knuckles" said Dark Big. "Not so fast, Dark big" said knuckles and roundhouse kicked dark big to the floor. "you thought only shadow had guns? he may be the ultimate lifeform, but not the ultimate gunmaster, because thats me" said dark dig and shot knuckles in the fucking face. but before knuckles got shot in the face, bean the dynamite jumped infront of the bullet and died in. "knuckles, " said bean the dynamite "i got you this chaos emerald to help you in this fight". bean the dynamite died. "bean, i will avenge you" said knuckles and kissed bean the dynamite on the mouth. "now, i have the terradrome emerald and beans emerald! i can finally CHAOS CONTROL" said knuckles and said "CHAOS CONTROL" and slowed down time. he punched dark big the cat in the face so most of his teeth fell out. he then grabbed the bomb out of bean the dynamites hand and put it inside dark big. dark big exploded into a cloud of bloody rain, but left behind near his corpse was the third chaos emerald. "almost there" thought knuckles.


	5. Chaospter 5: Rise of the Metal Knuckles

Chaospter 5: Rise of the Metal Knuckles

Knuckles was headed for headed for soleanna. Legend tells that if the chaos emerald were ever to lose their way, the forest sage sticks the badger, would know were they were. and sticks lived in soleanna. However when Knuckles arrived at the den of the forest sage Sticks, the door was wide open. However the door was usually closed, whenever no one was entering or exiting the building. knuckles decided to be careful and drew his blade before entering. within knuckles opened the door to Stick's office to find nothing. nothing except for a disembodied corpse! "Who could have killed sticks?" says knuckles "everyone loved her quirky personality!". but knuckles saw a shadow in the shadows, someone he recognised almost immeadiatly. It was erazor djinn, the enemy who tried to erase the arabian nights form existence. "i knew it was you, said knuckles "i knew you were the leader of the emerald squad". "but i am not" answered erazor "and i will never tell you who it is, knuckles, my old partner". "dont remind me of those days" said knuckles "I am going to make you tell me who the leader of the emerald squad is or i will blow the explosives i planted beneath this building before i entered, erazor". "okay, it's metal knuckles" said erazor. "hah, i tricked you, you fucking retard, i didnt plant any bombs and now the sonic freedom army is going to take you away" said knuckles "and i will also be taking the emerald youre hiding behind youre back".


	6. CASPER 7: FINALE

CASPER 7: FINALE

"YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME KNUCKLES" exclamed mr. eggman as he shot knuckles the echidan straight through the gut.

"ugh, i am dying" said knuckles as a reply "i will never know what it is like to be in my lover barks the ploar bears arms"

"DONT BE SO SURE ABOUT THAT, KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA, I A MHERE TO HELP YOU SAVE THE DAY (and eat some chili dogs haha)" sonic said as he flew inside the window holding the six chaos emeralds. "USING THESE CHAOS EMERALD YOU WILL BE ABLE tTO TURN BACK INTO SUPER KNUCKLES THE ECIhDNA"

knuckes grabbed the emerlads out of sonics's hands. as the light shone across the intire room, knuckles finally reached his ultimate form: metal knuckels.

"GREAT JOB, KNUCKLEs, I AM FINALLY PROUD OF YO-UGH" sonic said, but he was interrupted by being shot in the heart by eggman.

2YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME EVEN IN YOUR SUPER FORM KNUCKELS" said eggman, covered in the blood of the dead hedghog.

"think again eggman"

then knuckles punched until he died.

The end

(feel free to send me a message if you want help writing your story)


End file.
